


Let's Play the Feud!

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i watch family fued almost every night lmao so it was just easier this way, this is based off the australian family fued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room went silent as everyone heard Clarke’s answer. She stood there, stunned at what just came out of mouth. Behind Clarke, Raven simply shook her head whilst Abby and Jake tried to hold back their laughter. The Woods family were more confused than anything else. </p><p>or the "our families are competing on The Family Feud and we were up and you said such a stupid answer I couldn't stop laughing and it may have triggered my asthma" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play the Feud!

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading!

"I still can't believe you convinced me to this" Clarke said as she adjusted her shirt in the mirror for the third time.

Abby had surprised the family with being chosen to play The Family Feud. Growing up, Clarke, Abby and Jake had always loved watching the game show together. Playing along with TV was one of Clarke's favourite memories.

Clarke turned to face her mother who was sitting on the couch, "You know how I can get under pressure and why did you have to make me team captain!"

"Clarke you're a doctor, I think you can deal with pressure pretty well," Abby laughed.

"Yeah but I spent years learning how to deal with that sort of pressure."

Three knocks come from outside their dressing room door. _"Griffin family, if you could come out in the next 5 minutes that would be great."_

"Okay!" Jake yelled. He stood up from the couch and walked over to his daughter, who was shaking with nerves. Her pulled Clarke into a hug he whispered, "You'll be fine and trust me we're going to have a blast today"

Raven popped her phone in her bag, "Come on, Clarke. We got this" she smiled. Raven technically wasn't part of the family but when Abby's sister, Tina, called in sick the producers said to fill her stop with anyone they could. "Let's go kick some ass!"

Jake and Abby walked out first, following one of the crew members to the filming studio. Raven and Clarke followed closely behind. The Griffin family were the first to be shown to their spot with Clarke taking the captain's position followed by Raven, Abby then Jake. Clarke looked over to the other side of the room where the other family would soon be standing. She nudged Raven slightly, "Have you heard anything about the other family?"

"I overheard some of the crew saying that they're pretty quick on their feet in terms of answers," Raven replied. "Always on the steal... a little more on the serious side but still pretty entertaining."

Clarke nodded and noticed the other family starting entering the room. "Hey look, they're here," she whispered to Raven. Whilst Jake and Abby remained talking to one of the crew members the two girls watched the other family take their positions. The first woman who took her spot was talking with two other crew members. Two other women followed closely behind, both brunette, both quite tall. The younger of the two took the captain's position and Clarke's heart surely skipped a beat. Clarke watched her as she laughed at something the other woman said. Her hair was braided intricately over to one side, leather pants and simple white shirt that showed off her perfectly toned muscles and tattoo.

Clarke snapped out of her daydream when Raven nudged her. "Stop staring, it's creepy. But damnnnn."

All Clarke could do was hum in response. "I wonder where their other team member is."

And just at that moment, their last team member semi-jogged into the studio. He stood in front of the two younger women and whispered something to them. He then turned around and jogged towards Clarke and her family. He stood right in front of Clarke and offered his hand,"Hi, i'm Lincoln"

"Clarke," she smiled as she accepted the handshake. She pointed towards Raven, "This is Raven, my mum Abby and dad Jake." Lincoln greeted each of them with a warm smile and a handshake.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest, "You may be really nice but when we're playing don't expect us to bring our A game."

Clarke nudged Raven and gave her a look and turns back to Lincoln, "What I think Raven is trying to say is that we look forward to playing against you and your family."

"Oh he knows that's not what I meant," Raven smirked.

Clarke just shook her head.

"It's alright, we don't expect anything less than your A game," he laughed.

"ALRIGHT FAMILIES, TAKE YOUR POSITIONS PLEASE," a crew member said over the microphone.

"Good luck, Griffins," Lincoln said before jogging back over to his family. Clarke watched him as he stopped in front of their team captain and whispered something into her ear. When the team captain met Clarke's eyes she gave her a slight nod and a smile. Clarke did the same.

The host of the show, Grant Denyer then entered the room. He introduced himself to each member of Clarke's team before saying hello to the other family briefly. He then took his position in the middle of the room, between both families, waiting for his queue.

"Quiet on set!" a crew member called out. The lights went out and when the rustling stopped she continued. "Okay Grant, we're starting in... three… two… one!”

The lights quickly shone brighter than they did before and Grant smiled into the camera. "Hi and welcome to tonight's episode of The Family Feud!" he smiled. "We have two great families here tonight ready to play for the $10,000 and a brand new car! Over to my left we have our carry over champions, the Woods family!" The audience cheered as the Woods all waved in their general direction. "This is their 5th night here which means they have a chance to win the car. There's just one small thing standing in there way... Over to my right, tonight's new family, the Griffins!" The audience erupted in an applause and Clarke, Raven, Abby and Jake all waved to the them.

Grant walked over to stand just in front of Clarke. He looked towards the audience, "This is Clarke, team captain of the Griffin family. Clarke why don't you tell us who we have here today."

Clarke smiled and gestured to Raven first. "This is Raven, my best friend, and then we have my mum; Abby and dad; Jake."

"So Clarke I hear that we have a team full of geniuses on your team tonight? Two doctors and two mechanical engineers?”

The audience fell into a synchronised “Ooooo” and “Ahhhhs” which caused Clarke to smile. “Yeah, i’m currently in my residency and my mum’s head of the neuro department. My dad is head engineer at Polis Industry and Raven works there too.”

“It seems like we have the two smartest teams here with us tonight.” Grant leaned over to Clarke slightly, gesturing towards the Woods family. “If you didn’t already know Clarke, over at the Woods family there we have two lawyers, the heads of TonDC charity.”

The Griffin family all smiled over at the Woods family, who responded with the same. Clarke smiled particularly at the other team captain, trying to figure out if she was lawyer or was a part of the charity. Grant cheered at the exchange and then walk over to the other family. "Lexa, it's good to see you again."

From the other side of the room Clarke whispered Lexa's name ever so softly, liking how it felt rolled off her tongue.

"You too, Grant," Lexa smiled.

“For those who don’t already, why don’t you introduce your family?”

Lexa pointed the the woman next to her, “This is my sister, Anya. My brother, Lincoln and our Aunt Indra.”

Grant then took a small step forward. "Tell me Anya, is tonight the night your family wins a brand new car?"

"It sure is," Anya replied confidently. "But I really hope that the Griffins give us a good game, it would make winning a lot more exciting.”

Grant smiled and nodded in repose. Since the Woods family had been here for four nights already, he kept their conversation a little shorter and made his way back to the middle of the room where he stood behind the two buzzers. "Why don't we get started then? Team captains, let’s play the feud!"

Both Lexa and Clarke started to move to the centre of the room. They both reached the podium at the same time, offering each other a friendly handshake.

"Hi," Clarke whispered.

"Hi," Lexa whispered back.

Grant smiled between the two captains and pulled out his cards. At this point both Lexa and Clarke put one hand behind their back and the other just besides their buzzer. "Okay team captains, first question of the night. We surveyed 100 people and the top 8 answers are in the board. Other than a bird, what else would you find in a birdcage?"

In the split second that followed, Clarke had a few answers ready to yell out. _Newspaper, bird feed, water_. Clarke watched Lexa concentrate for that split second as well and knew that she also had an answer ready to go. Both women moved their hands to slap their buzzers. Soft gasps came from the Woods family when the light from Clarke's side of the podium lit up. In their 4 previous nights, Lexa had always won the first question.

When Clarke realised that she had beaten Lexa she quickly ran through her possible answers again. _Newspaper, bird feed, water_. But when her eyes met Lexa’s, that’s when it happened. Clarke doesn’t know exactly what happened but for some god forsaken reason, she got lost in them. In this moment all she wanted to do my try and decide what colour they were. _Forest green, perhaps? Maybe sea green?_  Before she could decide what colour they were Clarke remembered what she was supposed to do and yelled, "A HAMSTER!"

The room went silent as everyone heard Clarke’s answer. She stood there, stunned at what just came out of mouth. Behind Clarke, Raven simply shook her head and Abby and Jake tried to hold back their laughter. The Woods family were more confused than anything else. Grant stood there grinning mouth slightly open, ready to say something, but just let out small laugh.

When Lexa first heard the answer it took her a second to realise that she wasn't just hearing things. She watched as Clarke almost froze on the spot and smiled at the other team captain. The seconds seemed to drag on and the more they did the harder Lexa found it to keep her laughter in. When her eyes met Clarke again, she was gone. Lexa couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. She turned the side, one hand on the podium, one across her stomach to try and settle her breathing.

Grant looked over to Lexa, "Are you alright, Lexa?"

Lexa nodded. "I just need a minute I'm sorry."

After 15 seconds and with no sign of Lexa being able to settle her breathing, Anya looked to Lincoln a little concerned. Lincoln knew exactly what Anya was suggesting and quickly disappeared out of the room. Anya and Indra quickly walked around from their spot to stand by Lexa. Anya placing a hand on Lexa’s back, guiding for her to stand up straight. "Lincoln's gone to get your puffer."

Abby quickly raced over from the other side of the room to stand beside Indra. "Asthma?"

Indra nodded. "Yes, Lincoln just ran to get her puffer."

"STOP FILMING!" a crew member called out. Walking over towards Lexa, "Lexa are you okay? Do you need a medic?"

Lexa just shook her head, her breathing still unsteady. Lincoln returned with the puffer and immediately past it to Lexa. With one hand still rubbing Lexa's back Anya looked to the crew member, "She'll be fine. She just needs a minute."

"Of course." The crew member turned around, "Someone get some water for Lexa!" she yelled. "We'll start shooting again in half an hour."

At this point Clarke had remained still. Raven and Jake coming up to stand beside her, wanting to give Lexa space.

With a few more puffs of her puffer Lexa's breathing returned to normal. Another crew member brought out a chair so she could take a seat and some water. After taking a few gulps of water she twisted the lid back on and looked between Anya, Indra and Abby who were all still a little concerned. "I'm fine" she smiled. “Just... “ Lexa looked towards Clarke, “that was such a ridiculous answer.”

Clarke took a step forward. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay, Clarke. It’s not like you were _trying_ to give me an asthma attack.”

“I don’t know man, Clarke is pretty competitive.” Raven snickered.

Clarke whacked Raven in the arm, glaring at her. Lexa laughed and reassured her that it was fine. Lexa stood up from her chair, excusing herself to use the restroom with Anya accompanying her. Both the remaining Griffins and Woods family remaining huddled around each other, getting to know each other a little more.

Just as the half hour was up, Lexa had returned ready to resume the game. One of the crew members gathered the two families around the centre of the room. “Okay, so we’ve had to talk to our producers to see how we should handle this.”

“God please tell me we can start again,” Clarke whispered, but still everyone heard.

“Sorry Clarke,” the crew member chucked. “We’re going to resume shooting from when you answered the question.”

Clarke let out a soft groan which caused everyone to laugh again. Clarke and Lexa returned to the centre podium and both families returned to their spots. Clarke leaned forward slightly, “Again, i’m sorry about... you know… giving you an asthma attack. Probably not the best first impression.”

“Don’t worry, that wasn’t my first impression of you.” Lexa winked.

Clarke grinned but before she could reply back, Grant reappeared and joined them. "Lexa, you alright?"

"Yes of course. Eager to get back into the game."

“That’s good.” Grant looked between both Clarke and Lexa. “Producers explained that we’re going to pick up right where we left off?”

“Unfortunately,” Clarke huffed.

“OKAY QUIET ON SET!” the crew member screamed. Once the rustling quieten down for the second time that day she continued. “Okay Grant, when you’re ready.”

The game continued and no one was surprised that “hamster” wasn’t on the board. Lexa managed to take the question after all, beating the Griffins in the first round. The Woods almost also had the second round, but Raven offered an answer that Clarke took allowing the Griffins to steal the points. It all came to the third round, the triple point round. This was the round that mattered. If the Griffins won this round then they would go into 'Fast Money' to play for $10,000 and for the Woods, they would be winning the brand new car.

Abby managed to beat Lincoln in getting the play. With every answer the Griffin family got, the Woods family grew a little more nervous. The Griffin family were only one answer away from becoming the new champions. It all rested on Clarke's shoulders as the team was also on two strikes. Clarke was fairly confident in her answer, however it wasn't on the board.

"That's not on the board, i'm afraid. But don't worry you're still in with a chance," Grant reminded them. He walked over to the Woods family, "Woods family, this is your chance to steal. Indra, name something you would find in a teenager's backpack."

"Gum."

Grant then moved to stand slightly in front of Lincoln.

"I know I always had this in my bag growing up, a handball.”

Grant then moved in front of Anya.

“Magazines.”

Grant took one final step to stand in front of Lexa. “Okay Lexa, you've got some pretty good suggestions there."

“Oh Grant,” she sighed, “This is the toughest decision i’ve had to make in all the nights we’ve been here. Everything rests on what my answer, doesn’t it?”

“It does, no pressure though,” he joked lightly.

“I’m going to go with my gut and go choose an answer of my own and say _earphones_.”

A collective round of cheers comes from the audience as they seem to agree with Lexa’s answer. Grant turned and pointed to the main scoreboard. “FOR THE STEAL, AND FOR THE WOODS FAMILY TO WIN A BRAND NEW CAR, IS EARPHONES ON THE BOARD?”

*DING*

The final answer popped up on the board and room erupted into a round of applause as Anya, Lincoln and Indra all crowd around Lexa, congratulating her on her answer. “THE WOODS FAMILY HAVE WON A BRAND NEW CAR!” Grant yelled in excitement.

The Woods family go onto the final round with Lexa and Anya playing "Fast Money". Like the previous nights the two are quick on their feet with answers, which saw them winning another $10,000 without a sweat.

Once the show wrapped up, both families returned to their dressing rooms. “We should get something to eat, what do you say?” Jake offered as her put on his coat.

“Sounds great,” Clarke smiled.

_*knock knock knock*_

Abby jumped up from the couch and made her way to the door. She opened it slightly first, but then opened it the rest of the way seeing that it was the Woods family.

“Sorry, we just wanted to come say goodbye before we go,” Lincoln said. “You guys were probably my favourite family to play these past 5 nights.”

“Why don’t you come inside?” Abby offered.

Lincoln smiled and did so. Indra, Anya and Lexa followed closely behind. Indra joined Jake and Abby whilst Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Clarke and Raven gathered together.

“Sorry again… for you know… your asthma... “ Clarke trailed off, a little nervous.

Lexa smiled and reached for Clarke’s arm, rubbing it slightly. “Clarke, it’s okay, really. I had my puffer with me and I am okay.”

As a way to celebrate both families decided to grab dinner together. The all sat around a large round table. Lincoln lifted his glass, “I’d like to propose a toast.” Everyone else around the table followed suit and he cleared his throat. “To the Griffins for giving us a really good game and an honourable mention to Clarke and her first answer… that’s definitely something i’ll never forget.”

Clarke put down her drink and hid her face in her hands. “Oh my god,” she mumbled. Raven, who sat besides her pulled her into a side hug and reassured her that it wasn’t that bad. Clarke knew Raven was lying though. This was something Raven would tell 40 years later but still, she appreciated the effort.

The night ends with both families saying goodbye and going their respective ways. Clarke was a little sadden by the fact that this was the last time she was probably going to see Lexa.

In the car, Raven nudged Clarke, “You didn’t even get her number, did you?”

“No,” Clarke pouted. “She was probably just being nice about the whole asthma thing. GOD I still feel so bad.”

Later that night as Clarke was getting ready for bed she received a few messages. The first was a poorly photoshopped picture of a hamster in a birdcage which caused Clarke to laugh.

 

> **xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**  
>  [PICTURE]  
>  See? Your answer wasn’t THAT ridiculous. This is Lexa by the way. Raven found me on Facebook and said that you still felt bad. It's fine, Clarke. My asthma is quite sensitive. 
> 
> **Clarke Griffin  
>  ** I know, but still. It's not a good first impression, triggering the asthma of a cute team captain. Anything I can do to make it up to you? 
> 
> **Lexa Woods  
>  ** Well... if you wanted to make it to me, I wouldn't say no to a date with a beautiful woman who gives ridiculous answers on game shows.
> 
> **Clarke Griffin**  
>  Hey you just said it wasn't ridiculous!  
>  Hey Lexa, name something you can find in a sushi restaurant.
> 
> **Lexa  
>  ** Sushi… chefs… rice... a lot of fish. You do remember that we just beat you in the family feud, right?
> 
> **Clarke Griffin  
>  ** This kind of worked out better in my head, but I was going to say that you could find you and me in a sushi restaurant ;)  
>  How does Friday sound?
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
